This invention relates to hitch heads for railway trailer hitches.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,145 (1972) a hitch head is disclosed including a horizontally movable lock block biased by a stiff spring which holds a pair of kingpin locking jaws in closed position. The lock block is manually movable to a position out of engagement with the jaws wherein vertically movable triggers hold the locking block in open position.
In application Ser. No. 009,334 filed Feb. 5, 1979, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, in a tractor operated hitch a cam or finger actuated by a bumper bar moves a lock block to a position out of engagement with a pair of locking jaws. The lock block is held in open position by a separate, manually operated rotatable keeper. This application is hereby incorporated into the present application by this reference.